The Sparrow Family History in Key West
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The history of the Sparrow family starts in the Bahamas and ends in the United States.
1. Chapter 1

Several decades in the future

Lily-Rose Depp had no interest in doing a series of Movies of the Pirates of the Caribbean The Next Generation. She had been asked decades ago if she would be interested in doing such a movie playing the lead part of the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow and she had turned the role down. She loved the pirate movies but wanted more flexibility to do modeling and or other projects (movies). So the idea was put on the shelf until recently when her daughter Maxine expressed an interest in doing a movie on the Pirates of the Caribbean. Her two sons also expressed an interest in doing a movie.

When Lily Rose had first been asked, she was 21 years old. Now in her mid 50's, Lily Rose had had quite a life, one that others envied. She had modeled in some of the worlds best fashion shows, she had done acting as well.

The ideas about modeling had changed. Now it was acceptable for a woman in her 50's to do modeling shows along with the younger women. Sometimes the fashion shows were combined and other times, it would be a fashion show for those over 40. Lily Rose had more or less opened the door as there was a market for women who were 40 and older who also wanted to dress fashionably. It had started very slowly. Some people in the fashion industry were very resistant to this, Because the shows for the middle age or women over 40 was so successful, the fashion industry began to tap into that market. The clothing was more down to earth or was fashion that most women would wear.

Because she was a very successful model, Lily Rose could more or less pick the shows that she wanted to be in and what she wanted to do. She could pick the designer(s) she wanted to model clothing for and what clothing she would wear. Over the years she had gotten many e-mails, tweets and other communications from others thanking her for her work. Most of the communication was positive.

When Lily Rose was 23 years old, she had married Pierre Chabow whose family had been in the wine business for centuries. The family tree in France went back over 600 years. Because she was young according to the current standard for age of marriage, some eyebrows had been raised as most women didn't get married until they were in their 30's. She had also had her children younger and on play dates the couples would usually be 10 or more years older than her.

The fertility statue was placed at the front door of the modeling agency in LA as a joke. Several women who had walked by it had become pregnant. Some of the men who had walked by the statue had gotten their partners pregnant shortly thereafter. It was said that if you kissed the statue on both cheeks that you would have multiple births. The models had avoided the statue and it had been easy to do. Someone dared Lily Rose to kiss the statue 3 times. She did so not believing that anything would happen. She was very wrong.

A couple of months later

Vanessa had insisted that Lily Rose go to the doctor. Lily Rose had been under the weather for a few days and thought the doctor's visit was unnecessary. Prior to leaving, she had texted Pierre who was in the winery looking at some new wines.

"Well, Mrs. Chabow, you are having triplets." the doctor said matter of factually.

Lily Rose nearly fainted as she was in total shock. Vanessa had grabbed her by one arm and the doctor grabbed her by the other before she fell on the floor. Later in the day when she told Pierre, he fainted. He ended up with a gash above his eye and had to go to the doctor.

The triplets were named Christopher, John & Maxine. Both Christopher and John were identical twins and were the splitting image of their grandfather Johnny. Maxine looked like Lily Rose.

All three children loved the Pirates of the Caribbeans as they associated it with their beloved grandfather Johnny.

It had been a very long time since a Pirates of the Caribbean had been made. It was decided that a movie about a more Modern Day Jack Sparrow would be made.

Shortly after Captain Jack Sparrow arrived in the Bahamas, he was arrested and thrown into jail. He wasn't told why he was arrested or for what charges. He had spent the night in the jail and had slept on the floor. The next morning he was taken out of jail and taken to the courthouse.

A large crowd had gathered inside and outside the courtroom and were looking on with curiosity.

"Captain Jack Sparrow you fathered children that you have never supported. I think it's time that you did so or face the consequences for failing to support your children said Judge Sherman Thurman.

A look of shock came over the Captain's face.

"I don't have any children. "

"Does the name Angelica mean anything to you?"

"No, We were lovers but I didn't father any children with her, despite what she said. She's slept with other men...

A side door flew open and Angelica walked up to the Captain and tried to slap him in the face. He grabbed her hand before he could so. Angelica had the look of rage and fury on her face.

"You slept with other men, Angelica...

"Well, Captain Sparrow, let me introduce you to your children." said Angelica.

Two boys and a girl who were about 7 or 8 years old came out of the side door after being summoned by their mother. All of them looked like a clone of Captain Sparrow. With the exception of the girl, the two boys looked scared.

"Captain Sparrow met your sons, Christopher, John and your daughter Maxine. They are triplets."

There was no way that Jack could deny that those 3 children were his. The facial features, even their mannerism were like his from the very short time he had seen them.

"Okay, these are my children I can't deny it as they look like me. But I didn't father other children."

"You make me sick, Jack Sparrow. Okay, bring the others out." shouted Angelica.

Elizabeth Swain came out hand in hand with a girl who was about 5 years old. There was no resemblance to the Captain at all. When the little girl saw the Captain, she looked away from him, ran to her mother and started sobbing.

"This is your daughter whose name is Lillian. I would like to thank you Captain Sparrow for taking my virginity and ruining my life. Because of what you did, my engagement to James Norrington was broken and now my prospects for marriage are zero as I'm considered damaged goods. I was also kicked out of my home by my father in disgrace and ended up living in a brothel, cooking and cleaning."

Two other women came out with a boy and a girl. The girl looked like the Captain and the boy had half and half features of both parents. The two women, Mary Green and Mable Wilson were bar maids.

"You sleep with both of us with a couple of days of each other. Our children Katherine and Jonathan were born on the same day. We didn't bothering telling you because you had left." said Mary Green.

All Captain Sparrow wanted to do was run out of the courtroom but he couldn't. Too many people made this too difficult.

Angelica walk up to the Captain and got into his face.

"You abandoned me and you abandoned all these children. You ruined lives and reputations because of it. What do you have to say for yourself, Jack Sparrow.

"I can't believe I have 6 children."

"Is that all you are going to say?"

"Well, what do you want to say and secondly Angelica you need to calm down. You are clearly hysterical."

Angelica tried to slap the Captain across the face but he grabbed her arm.

"You see what I mean, Judge Thurman. Angelica is crazy. She tried to assault me."

"Well, Captain Sparrow if you had kept you trousers zipped, you wouldn't have 6 children."said the Judge in a very stern manner.

The Judge ordered him to pay child support. Angelica look at the Captain in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Rose woke up and turned on the light. It was 3:00 am. Since age 8, she'd been having very vivid dreams about events in the past relating to Captain Jack Sparrow. Sometimes she would have several dreams in one night of different things happening. Some of the dreams made no sense as they took place centuries ago. The dreams averaged about 3 or 4 times a week and she usually woke up between 2-4 am.

This particular dream for several years had started out seeing the kids being brought out to the courtroom. The dream was very infrequent as a child but as she became a adult, it was more frequent. When she was became pregnant, she had the dream every night until she gave birth. After she gave birth, this particular dream every night had stopped. It seemed like whenever a family member or friend became pregnant, she would have this dream.

Lily Rose got up and walked downstairs as she noticed a night light was on. Her country home in France was where she went to relax but she hadn't really relaxed that much. She could hear someone singing and playing a guitar very softly. She recognized the voice of her father who was nearly 80 years old. He was sitting on the couch with his great-granddaughter. She had finally fallen asleep in a crib which was next to him. Maxine had been up with her earlier as she had been very fussy.

With the exception of her family, Lily Rose had told no one else about these dreams. She had accepted the dreams as part of her.

"I had that dream again about Captain Sparrow being in court for not paying child support. Someone is pregnant, but who I don't know. Well, hopefully not as Betty is only 3 months old. Maybe it's one of my friends."

"Most of them are too old to have children without medical assistance."

"Your right Dad."

"Perhaps someone in the family."

The smile of her father's face revealed something he wasn't supposed to say.

"Do you know something I don't know, Dad. Come one, tell me who is it?"

"Maxine, Daring. Just as a script says. The Captain predicted it in his bio."

When Lily Rose first saw the papers, they weren't a script for a movie but they soon would be developed into a movie. They were some old documents going back to the 1780's which described the Child Support court case and the life of Captain Jack Sparrow. Maxine had gone with Johnny to the Bahamas to do research on Captain Jack Sparrow for a upcoming movie several months earlier. They had been invited to the Governor's home to do the research. The Governor of the Bahamas was Gloria Sparrow-Barnes.

The documents had been found during home renovations. The documents had been written by Captain Jack Sparrow who at the time was very old – in his 80's. Continued in the document was a family tree of the Sparrow Family past, present and future. The Captain had predicted nearly every major world event in the last 200 to 250 years and had accurately described the Depp family tree. There was a link to the Captain thru one of Angelica's children. At the end of document was a list of prominent people in the world who were related to Johnny Depp and the countries where these individuals lived.

The document had been very difficult to read and Lily Rose's sons Christopher and John had had an expert look at the documents who said that they were for real and were not a forgery or fake. The news that the document was authentic made news around the world.

Shortly after Lily Rose had recovered from being seriously ill was when she had been visited in dreams by the Captain and in person. He had told her about this link. He had also over a period of 3 years told her the family tree of her parent's family which turned out to be very accurate.

"You have a special gift Lily Rose. Be very very careful who you share this information with."

This was something both her parents had said to her long ago and she had heeded their advice.

Captain Jack Sparrow days of being a Pirate Captain had come to the end after the child support hearing.

It was by chance that the 10 children, 16 grandchildren and 5 great-grandchildren happened to be in the Bahamas when Captain Jack Sparrow died at the ripe old age of 85. They were there to celebrate his birthday we had occurred about about 3 days before he died.


	3. Chapter 3

Key West Early Summer 2052

Obituary: Jack Sparrow age 94 years old died in his sleep. He is survived by his 2 daughters Emily (Josh)Green, Fran (Brian) Mars and a son Johnny Sparrow(Barbara), 10 grandchildren, 4 great-grandchildren and 2 great-great-grand daughters. He is also survived by many nieces and nephews whom he all loved dearly and Angelica Garcia-Manning his adopted sister. He is preceded in death by his wife Elizabeth, mother, Jane Sparrow-Fields, his step-father Vern, his half-brother Nathan (who died in 2007 in Iraq) and his great-aunt Bridgett Sparrow. He also has many distant relatives in the Bahamas. Mr. Sparrow is also a distant cousin of actor Johnny Depp.

Born in Key West in 1958, Mr. Sparrow lived in Key West his entire life. He is a true Conch having been a direct descendant of Captain Jack Sparrow who settled in the Bahamas in the 1700's. Several members of the Sparrow family came to Key West after the Spanish-American War and were among the first settlers in Key West. .

He graduated from Key West High School in 1976 and was the last surviving member of the class. He was a Jack of all trades mostly being employed on the water. After high school he joined the navy and in 1978 married the love of his life Elizabeth. They were married nearly 71 years. He left the navy in 1981 (he was stationed in Key West, so he never left the Keys) and started working repairing boats. He also was a fisherman. He was involved in boating racing for 5 years.

A memorial service will be held at the Key West Yacht Club.

Maxine as well as Lily Rose were grateful that the movie had was mostly finished. The death of Jack Sparrow was added into the movie and soon would be out. There were at least 2 or 3 hundred people at the service.

Bridgett Sparrow loved filming events and at the service, clips from these events were played prior to the service. The new movie would be based on these events.

About ten minutes before the service started, a man showed up dressed like Captain Jack Sparrow.

The man was very dirty and had body odor which was quite overpowering. Thankfully he had sat in the back of the room but he smelled up the room. The man had shown up a couple of weeks before Jack Sparrow died. Johnny took a seat next to him.

Maxine looked at her mom who just shook her head. The man had shown up while production of the movie was being made. He usually was in the distance and would disappear before anyone could confront him.

"My name is Angelica Garcia-Manning and I'm 91 years old. I first met Jack back in July of 1975. Well, actually I met Vern first. I had ran away from a Catholic orphanage in Pensacola because I was going to be put into foster care. I was accused of something I didn't do. I arrived at the Greyhound bus station in June of 1975 late at night in Key West. I was alone and I was scared. I had nothing, no suitcase, just my ID and purse and about $10.00 in cash."

The memory of that night was very vivid, something that Angelica in her old age never forgot. The bus station wasn't in a good section of town. A man had tried to get Angelica to go off with him shortly after she had gotten off the bus but she refused. Then he started following her and followed her into a bar. He tried to grab her but was stopped by a man dressed like a pirate. The man drew a sword put it to the chin of the men and threatened to kill him if he ever bothered the woman again. The two men walked out.

Vern was a tall big man who was very imposing. He'd been told about what had happened. He went outside and only saw the man dressed like a pirate. The other man was nowhere to be seen.

"You don't have to worry Vern, I took care of him. He will never harass another young girl or woman again. Vern, you have never met me but I'm a distance relative of the Sparrows. I've been looking for them for centuries."

Then the man disappeared before Vern's eyes. Vern closed and opened his eyes. Neither man was anywhere to be seen. Had he imagined this?"

When he went back into the bar, he saw the young woman sitting at a booth who was clearly very upset.

"Are you okay?" said Vern taking a seat across from the young woman.

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much. I'm Angelica Garcia."

"I"m Vern, I owned this bar which is Vern's bar. Nice to meet you."

The greyhound bus station was across the street from the bar. Vern had seen many runaways and others get off the bus. He could tell that Angelica was probably under the age of 18, even though the make-up and clothing she was wearing made her look older than 18.

He was sitting next to her at the bar.

"I know that you are under the age of 18. Do you have somewhere to stay."

"Not really. I don't know anyone in town. I just wanted to get as far away...

"Tonight you will stay with me and my wife, until we figure something out.

Angelica came back to reality as tears came down her cheeks.

"I had no one. I was taken under the wings of the Sparrow family which I'm most grateful. I graduated from high school, went on to college...

Lily-Rose attention kept wondering and several times she turned around and made eye contact with the strange man. He winked at her several times. This made her feel uncomfortable. Soon the service would be over and hopefully she wouldn't see this man again. She was very annoyed that her father was sitting with this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Fall Homecoming Key West High 1975 School Auditorium

There was clapping and cheering.

"Here is the 1975 Homecoming King and Queen, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann."

Jack was dressed in a white tux with a black tie. Elizabeth was dressed in an evening gown which had the red white and blue stripes."

The names were announced for the rest of the Homecoming Court.

"The freshman homecoming court is Angelica Garcia and Donald Smith."

There was a roar from the crowd.

"I was involved in everything, student government, The Key Club, Drama Club. "

Six months earlier

Vanessa was playing the role of Jack Sparrow's elderly Aunt Bridgett and was watching the old film very intensely in the living room Everything had been preserved so that it was easy to follow and observe her mannerism and tone. She watched intently as the Key West Homecoming parade started shortly after the Pep Rally. The parade was held at the football stadium. The floats went around the football stadium and the film footage showed the crowd cheering as the floats went by. The parade was held a couple of hours before the game.

"Our rivals were Key Largo and Marathon High. We played Marathon High School. " said Jack Sparrow, who was sitting in a chair next to Vanessa."

The football game footage was a little grainy. Finally it was half-time. All of the seniors were being honored.

Jack Sparrow walked with his step-father and Vern on one side of him and his mother on the other. The crowd could be heard cheering. He had his tux and a crown was on his head.

"Senior Jack Sparrow is with his parents Vern and Jane Fields. In a couple of months he will have either a brother or sister. He is the Homecoming King and has been on the Homecoming court since his freshman year. Jack is a member of the Key Club, Drama Club and the Boating Club. He loves the water and after graduation plans to join the Navy."

After a picture was taken, Jack took a bow and the crowd cheered again.

"My brother Nathan was born in January 1976. He was a surprise as my mom was nearly 40 years old. After she had me, she was told that she couldn't have any more children. Vern was in his early 50's. Nathan wasn't his first born. He had a son who died in Vietnam in the last 1960's. Shortly after his son died, he divorced his first wife. Then Nathan died in Iraq in 2008."

"Don't I look young, Nana."

Vanessa turned to look at her granddaughter Maxine who looked like she was 16 years old. She was dressed in a Key West High cheerleader outfit which the material had been very difficult to find. The material and outfit had to be made from scratch.

"You did a really good job with the makeup."

This was the first movie that Vanessa Paradis and Johnny Depp had done together and it was quite interesting. Johnny played the Principal James Sparrow


	5. Chapter 5

1965

Jack came running into the house.

"Mom there are soldiers at Mr. Field's home. Mrs. Fields is sobbing."

Jane looked out the window. She could hear Mrs. Homes sobbing and crying from the open window.

She saw her almost collapse. She was seated in a chair. Jack looked out the window.

"What happened Mom?"

"Mr & Mrs Fields lost their son to war. When someone's son is lost to war, soldiers show up at their home to give them the news."

Jack Sparrow paused for a moment.

"That is something I will never forget. Three days later Mrs. Fields died of a massive heart attack."

Forty years later 2005

Vern owned a boat repair shop and he and Jack had been working all morning attempting to repair a boat that had been damaged during Hurricane Charley. Jack had found the boat unoccupied when he and Vern had gone to a fishing tournament in Tampa several months earlier. They reported this to the Coast Guard who found the owner who didn't want the boat back, so Jack took possession of the boat several months later.

"This boat unfortunately is beyond repair Jack. How it didn't sink in the ocean during the hurricane is beyond me."

"Agreed" said Jack.

"Jack, Vern, Jane called and said both of you need to come home immediately. She wouldn't tell me what happened, but she was clearly upset... said Marsha Green, who was the office manager.

Vern and Jack jumped into his pickup truck and headed the two miles to home.

When Vern pulled into the driveway, he and Jack saw the military police vehicle. They both knew.

"Please tell me Jack, that I'm not seeing what I'm seeing."

Jack didn't say anything and both of them walked up to the house and into the house. Jane was in the kitchen sobbing. Vern sat on a chair and listened as the officer told him that Nathan had died in Iraq.

Tears came down Jack Sparrow's face as he told how his brother died.

"Ambush. They were out in the middle of nowhere in Iraq and attacked by Al-queda. Nathan and three other men died. They had no back-up."

"I'm so sorry." said Maxine.

"Here is the TV footage of the funeral." said Jack, turning on the TV set.

"This is Latisha Green and I'm here in front of the St. Paul Episcopal Church in Key West where the funeral for Nathan Fields will be held in about an hour. As you can see, the place is packed with mourners and those coming to pay their last respects. A large TV screen is being set up in the church lawn so that those and there are hundreds of people standing in and around the church can watch the funeral. Nathan Fields was 28 years old and is survived by his mother, Jane Sparrow-Fields, father Vern Fields, brother Jack Sparrow, aunt Bridgett Sparrow and 3 nieces and one nephew. He also has distant relatives who have come in from Tampa and Miami to attend the funeral. Latisha Green, channel 9 news, back to you Robert.

"Thank you Latisha. Another footnote to this story, The Sparrow family Nathans mother is Jane Sparrow Fields are charter members of this church which was founded in 1831, so on the maternal side of the family there is a long history with this church. "


	6. Chapter 6

September 23, 1958

Nearly all of the Key West residents had evacuated the island. As the 120 mph winds came into the island in the wee hours of the morning, twenty year old Jane Sparrow was at the height of labor. She was in the Key West Hospital which was nearly abandoned except for Bridgett Sparrow who was assisting her niece. The power was out and flashlights were the only lights available and it was very difficult to see.

"One more push, Jane." said Bridgett.

An exhausted Jane gave one more push and screamed in pain. The scream was a blood curling scream which echoed thru the building.

The cries of the baby could be heard immediately after birth.

"Well, the baby (you have a son) had a good set of lungs." said Bridgett.

There was no response from Jane.

Bridgett shined a flashlight and saw that Jane had passed out.

After cleaning up the baby, Bridgett noticed that Jane had lost a lot of blood and if she didn't stop the bleeding, Jane would be dead.

The next 3 hours was a nightmare but Bridgett managed to stop the blood. Even so, Jane was very weak and was in and out of consciousness. The storm raged. The baby screamed and cried most of that time.

At sunrise, Bridgett went outside to see the damage. The damage was pretty bad which wasn't surprising. What was surprising is that the hospital suffered no damage.

Jack Sparrow told the story of his birth to Maxine who was listening intently.

Two days later

The Naval Station was close to the hospital and a very weak Jane Sparrow who was in a wheelchair and Jack went to a waiting Naval ship which had a a hospital on board. The ship was headed to Miami. Once in Miami, Jane and Jack were taken to a Miami Hospital

Tears came down Jane's face as she saw her son Jack coughing and struggling to breath. She was holding him in her arms, trying to comfort him. His eyes were red from crying which he had done in between the coughing. She had to bottle feed him as he couldn't breast fed him. He threw up and was having difficulty keeping anything down. At birth Jack weighed about 5 pounds and was losing weight.

Jane had insisted on being in the room with him and prayed that he would survive. An infant had died the previous day of the whopping cough.

A month later

Jack had survived his month long bout with whopping cough which was one of the worst in an infant doctors had seen (nearly all the babies the doctors saw with severe cases of whopping cough died or if they did survive had serious health and respiratory issues).

Prior to this, Jane had been pressured to put Jack up for adoption, especially prior to giving birth.

"Back in the day no one wanted to adopt a sick baby, especially one who was likely to have health problems, so the pressure was off of her to put me up for adoption. She wouldn't have put me up for adoption."

The Sparrow family had come to Key West from the Bahamas in the late 1820's. Marcus Sparrow was the grandson of Jack Sparrow and Angelica Garcia. He had bought some land in Key West and he had also bought a nearby Island which was named Sparrow Key. Several other family members from the Bahamas also came to live in Sparrow Key. About 50 family members lived on the island. Another 10 or so lived in Key West.

As the decades were by, most of the 50 family members left the island and moved elsewhere. During World War II, the island was used by the navy as there were only 10 members of the family still living there. By the time the early 1960's rolled around, there were only 4 family members who still lived there. They agreed to sell the island to a resort provided that they live out their lives on the island.

Jane Sparrow was a direct descendant of Marcus Sparrow and every month received a large check. For 4 years she and Jack had lived in a small cottage which was on her Aunt and Uncle's estate. In lieu of rent, she had done odd jobs here and there and had also help her Aunt run a Bed & Breakfast which was also on the property.

She had saved enough money so that she and Jack could move to a larger home. She wanted to make sure that the house was paid for prior to moving.

Vern was a pilot who flew people from Key West to Miami and then drove them where they needed to be. He had first met Jane back when Jack was six months old. He had slept thru the plane ride and was still sleeping when Jane brought him into the doctor's office. Jack seemed annoyed when he was woken up by the doctor.

"Clean bill of health, Jane." said the doctor.

On the flight home, Jack slept.

Vern lived a couple of doors down from where Jane lived.


	7. Chapter 7

Winter 2052

Vanessa was listening as Jack continued telling a story that she had heard at least a dozen times. She was sitting by his bedside.

"Captain Jack Sparrow opened up a bar after retiring from the sea and was successful at it. The bar is still in the Bahamas and it's called Captain Sparrow's bar and restaurant. It's currently owned by Max Sparrow who is related to the Captain. This was the only bar in the Caribbean where pirates were welcomed. Lillian's mother Elizabeth died when she was 16 years old. She went to live with the Captain shortly thereafter but he didn't like her working in the bar. One incident in particular was the end of her working in the bar.

"Leave me alone, you filthy dirty bum, I'm telling you."

Lillian pushed the drunk pirate away from her but this hardly deterred him. She picked up a pail of water and poured it over his head. He thought this was funny.

"Flirting with you , aren't you?"

The Captain had warned anyone who came in the bar that there would be consequences if his daughter was harassed. Nearly everyone in the bar had left his daughter alone, except for one individual who had told people in town what he wanted to do with the Captain's daughter if he ever got her alone with him. The Captain had heard about it and when he saw this individual in the bar, he watched him like a hawk.

The harasser was punched in the face by the Captain and fell down, hitting his head on the table.

The man was knocked out cold. When he woke up, he felt a sword on his chin.

"If you ever bother my daughter again, I will kill you."

To make sure the guy got the message, the Captain cut his chin. Blood went everywhere.

"Get him out of here."

The man was picked up, taken outside and thrown in the harbor.

"Is this when Lillian was sent to Virginia or shortly thereafter."asked Vanessa.

"Within a couple of months. She really didn't want to leave but again she really hated being a bar maid at the bar. She went to Virginia to work as a domestic servant. A family in Virginia needed someone who could cook and clear and help take care of their children. Her mom had taught her how to read and write, so to a certain degree Lillian had some formal education. She's is the one who well you already know this who Johnny is descended from. Lillian married Carl Depp in Virginia, had two sons (both fought in the American Revolution) and she had one daughter. All of her children ended up in Kentucky after the Revolution. When they found out the Captain was sick, they went to the Bahamas and stayed with him for a couple of months before he died.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer 1982

"I want you to see something that I've keep hidden for decades. This film was filmed in mid November of 1958. said Bridgett to Milton George.

Milton George was the Principal of Key West High for several decades. He had come over to Bridgett's home for dinner. They had eaten dinner and were sitting in the living room of her home talking. He had recently retired after 52 years, 50 of those years being the Principal.

The people that were being filmed didn't know that a camera was rolling as it was hidden from view, which was difficult being that cameras were large and difficult to conceal back in the day. In the private room was a doctor, and a couple. The woman was about 25 years old and the man was 29 years old. Bridgett had put the camera in the room to film nurses beginning their training. This was filmed but Bridgett forgot the camera was in the room.

"It's doubtful that Jack Sparrow is going to be a normal child. You can hear him coughing and then crying. He still has the whooping cough. It was really bad a couple of days ago." said the doctor.

The coughing, crying and screaming could be heard down the hallway.

"Well, he certainly has a good set of lungs. " the man said.

"He most likely will have health issues from the whopping cough due to his case being so severe."

"This really not something that I would want to take on. In fact I don't want to see him or have anything to do with him. I certainly wouldn't want to adopt him or raise him. I would look at him and see that tramp who slept with my fiance. Certainly not a good way to start a marriage... If I'm unable to have children, then we will adopt another baby, but not Jack Sparrow. Certainly not him."said Mary Stable.

"I have no interest in seeing or raising Jack Sparrow. He's isn't and never will be my son. Jane was just a one night stand – she had a reputation of being a party girl and I had fling with her. This sounds terrible but I almost wished that he had died. I tried to get Jane to take care of the problem, but she refused. I threatened to seek custody and probably would win given that I'm going to be married. The type of lifestyle this woman lives is appalling and I'm sure the court would agree with me but I don't want to do this, not unless I have to."

"Well, maybe Mark you should have kept your trousers zipped up. This wouldn't have happened...

"It wasn't my fault Mary. That woman came up to me and was all over me at the country club party. I couldn't resist...

"Has either Jack or Jane seen this film footage?"

"Jack has. He was 18 years old and was house sitting for me when I went on a trip to Maine. Angelica came with me on the trip, so she wasn't home. It was the day before I returned from vacation. It was about 2 months before Jack left for basic training. He viewed the film footage with Elizabeth. Jane became aware of this film footage after Jack decided to crash the party that the elder Norringtons hosted a couple of weeks later. I know that Janet saw the film shortly thereafter."

Two weeks after Fourth of July 1976

Jack and Elizabeth were sitting in a room which his Aunt Bridgett used for watching movies. This room was perfect for their sexual romps. They never got caught and it was safer than doing it in the back seat of a car.

He had the key and both of them were looking thru film. They had seen the Homecoming, Prom and Grad Night films. On the film had a note on it not to show to anyone.

"Hum, I wonder what this is?" said Elizabeth.

"I don't know. I can't imagine Aunt Bridgett doing a naughty or X rated movie, can you?"

They both laughed.

"We got to see what this is."

"Well Jack, maybe Aunt Bridgett doesn't want anyone to see this?"

"Well, let's find out. The last film that she labeled as such was a World War II footage."

A film projector was in the room. Jack put the film on the projector and threaded the film into the other reel, turned off the light and sat back on the couch. Jack kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and she smiled at him. He had his arm around her.

"The reaction of Jack when he saw this film clip was that of show, disbelief and then anger. Elizabeth cried after she saw the clip."

The room was dark and the film footage was over. For a very long time there was silence. Elizabeth could tell that Jack was very upset even though he didn't show it. He acted like he didn't care but Elizabeth knew him well enough to know that he was very upset. She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing.

"My mom told me very little about my biological father except that his name was Mark Norrington and he (well she didn't tell me this) but I knew that he had no interest in seeing me. No I don't have any desire to meet him. If he wants nothing to do with me, fine. Vern is my real father. He's been there for me."


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later

The next scene – Johnny and Vanessa were sitting on either side of Jack Sparrow who told them a story which was the talk of the town.

Marjorie and Bill Norrington were the parents of Mark Norrington. They lived in Key West but had little to do with the common folk who lived there. There was a private club on their property called the Norrington club. They were having a debutante party in a couple of weeks. I told Elizabeth we were going to crash the party. I had safely graduated from Key West High so I knew they couldn't suspend me from school. I was leaving for basic training for the Navy shortly.

"Elizabeth was afraid we would get in trouble but I didn't care."

It had been easy to get unto the Norrington property by boat. There was virtually no security. I had looked around the place for two weeks without being noticed. We were originally dressed like we were the help. I stole some clothing. We went in a side door and then went to the hallway unnoticed. We quickly changed clothing and hid in an area where we could see what was going on. Then we entered the main ballroom during cocktail hour. We were in the back and were very low keyed."

Those who were coming of age got to go on the stage and have a brief presentation of their family and life. The DJ was someone from out of town who didn't know me. We were the last couple. Save the best for last. Here is the recording. The wall turned into the screen.

"And last by not least, let me introduce to you Jack Sparrow and his girlfriend Elizabeth Swann." said the DJ.

The room suddenly become quiet. There was a shocked silence.

"Hello, my name is Jack Sparrow and I brought my girlfriend Elizabeth Swann. I'm a native Conch in my bloodline as my mother is Jane Sparrow-Fields is Conch and even more so that many of you sitting in this room. I'm the Conch from the wrong side of the tracks beginning with Captain Jack Sparrow and those in the family Sparrow who has been described and I quote here from John Norrington a distant relative of the Bahamas as "Rude, Crude, Immoral the Sparrow men seduces and encourages women to do wicked deeds and the Sparrow women, aggressive women and their mouths what comes out of their mouths is some of the most fowl. Worse than sailors. Wonder what he has in his past or what his descendants has which isn't exactly kosher."

Pausing for moment, Jack continued as everyone was silent. Many had the look of horror and disgust but no one tried to stop him from talking and the film panned out into the audience. The DJ didn't know what to do.

What is very interesting about this is that John Norrington back in the 1730's broke up with a woman named Elizabeth Swann because she had a child with Captain Jack Sparrow. My girlfriend has the same name but she not related (her family is originally from Indiana). I related to Jack Sparrow thru Angelica Garcia grandson Martin Sparrow. From Angelica I have Spanish ancestry, from Martin, Cuban and Spanish ancestry and from my mother and the Norrington, I have British ancestry. My cousin Angelica who lives with my parents is also related thru Maxine Sparrow. I also have distant relatives in the Bahamas."

Jack put a pause on the film footage.

"Mark Norrington wasn't there but his parents were and there were mortified. So was everyone else in the room. Security tried to stop us from leaving but we got out of there running out the back door.. I gunned the boat and took off. By the time I got back to the dock back at Vern's place, the police were there talking to Vern who wasn't happy with me.

The police officer gave both Jack and Elizabeth trespass warning.

"Mr. Sparrow Ms. Swann, the Norringtons have filed a trespass warning against you. You were not invited to their party but you entered their property on a unsecured area and crashed their party. The Norringtons are very upset about this but they didn't want to press charges and you should be grateful for that. You are forbidden to go anywhere near their property or on their property. If either of you do so, you will be arrested and criminal charged with trespass."

An hour later

"What the hell is wrong with you Jack. Whatever possessed you to do such a thing?" asked Jane.

"I was angry with the Norringtons and wanted to get back at them." said Jack matter of factual.

"And this is how you got back at them. I don't understand. Jack why you did this?" said Vern who was shaking his head and not understanding Jack.

"I saw some film footage that was filmed about 2 months after I was born. Mark Norrington (I can hardly call him my father) and his fiance came to the hospital to see me and the doctor told them that I wasn't expected to live. The fiance was angry at him due to my birth. Neither one of them wanted to have anything to do with me. What they said about you and me was terrible. "

"Who had this film footage?"

"Aunt Bridgett. She had left the key out where she keeps all her film and I happened to see film which stated, "Don't show to anyone. She had about 2 or 3 of these but these were relating to World War II. This film footage was different."

Vanessa was thinking about the reaction Bridgett Sparrow must have had when she first saw this. At the very least anger. Johnny thought about how much Mark Norrington missed out by abandoning and rejecting his son who went on to have children, grandchildren and even great-grandchildren. Their expression on their faces reflected their feelings and what they said also did as well.

The filming of the scene took less than an hour.


	10. Chapter 10

The Political season 1986

Bridgett knew that it would be a matter of time before someone from Mark Norrington's campaign would be paying Jack a visit as he had won the governor primary. They didn't know about the film footage that was very damning and could derail Mark Norrington's bid for governor. Few people knew about it, only close family members and Milton George. Milton had heard that the film coverage of Jack and Elizabeth crashing the party and coming unto the stage had been deleted by the Norrington family before they sent copies of the party to the guests. Whether or not this film footage existed somewhere else was unknown.

"In 1977, Bill Norrington had died. Marjorie basically abandoned the property and by the time she died in 1981, the place was basically run down. Teens used the house to party and a few of the homeless used the house to sleep in during a few cold days in December and January. The house had broken windows and the hall where parties were held was trashed.

The property had been put on the market and was taken off in 1983. Now in 1986, the property was now on the market. It was on a prime piece of property but there were no buyers.

A middle aged woman in a tailored suit walked into the elementary school building and went to the school auditorium and sat in the back.

Jack had been at the school in a pirate costume talking about what it was like to be a pirate back in the 18th century. A group of kindergartners were listing intensely. The program had just ended.

A small child near the end of the program walked up to the woman and said that her father was a pirate."

The child, a girl who was about 5 years old looked like the spiting image of Marjorie Norrington in her facial features and high cheekbones. The woman took notice of this.

Jack had seen a woman come in and had kept an eye on her to a certain degree. She sat in back and didn't come up where the parents were.

"Daddy, the lady over there wants to talk with you."

"Ok Fran, Aunt Angelica is here, so stay with her."

Jack went into the office to a quiet room where they could talk.

"Do you know why I'm here?' asked the woman.

The woman was in her 50's and was dressed in a blue business dress for success suit.

"Tell me who you are? His attorney or perhaps someone working for his campaign. Or maybe you are from Edward Wilson's campaign but I seriously doubt that. Unlike Mark Norrington, Edward Wilson wouldn't stoop to that level.

"I'm here to offer you the Norrington Property for free." the woman said.

Jack looked surprised, then laughed in a bitter tone.

"In exchange for what? My silence?"

"We don't want any problems from you. That is all we ask."

"Mark Norrington has never contacted me nor has he shown any interest in me or my kids. He basically told my mother to get an abortion which she refused. He only wanted me because there was a possibility that his fiance couldn't have children. I know that she didn't want me in her house and wasn't thrilled about Mark trying to get custody of me. It would have been a miserable life for all if I had been forced to live with him and his future wife who hated me. I look just like my mom, my facial features and my mannerism. Look in my eyes and you see my mom. I can just imagine the fiancee seeing that woman, my mother as a reminder of the affair. I reminded her of her future husband's cheating before they were ever married. They had briefly broken up and then got back together. My mother wasn't some party girl who hooked up with Mark and deliberately got pregnant. I know that is what he said to his fiancee that my mother was a party girl who threw herself at him. The fiancee who was quite upset about him cheating on her. They broke up over it. His fiancee for whatever reason, physically couldn't have children, and this really bothered him. Well, he broke up with her after they came and visited me in the hospital and married a woman who could give him biological children. He wanted biological children, not adopted children. He has 5 children I believe. I was an afterthought after he had his kids. I wonder how his ex-fiancee felt after figuring this out."

The woman cringed when she heard some of the comments. Jack took notice.

"My mother was a virgin who was basically deflowered by Mark Norrington who knew that he would get away with doing such a thing. My mother was from a lower social-economic standing than him, Solid middle-class but still of a lower standing, something a lot of guys back in the day and still today, take advantage of as he could. If he did this to his fiancee or some high society lady, well, he will be finished. My mother's reputation took a hit and for a long time she was somewhat of a social outcast. He walked away with no lost of respect or reputation. It took a long time for my mother's reputation to recover.

Jack could see that what he said had made a impact on the woman.

"I have no interest in contacting him or having any type of relationship with him, so you don't have to worry about me telling a tabloid magazine or the press or going to Edward Wilson's campaign and telling them the story. . My life wouldn't be private and my children would be hounded by the press, something I don't want. This is the only reason that I haven't said anything. Not to protect me but to protect my family from the press who would hound us and pursue us to the ends of the earth."

The woman cringed as she listened to what Jack said. What he said had hit everything on the nail in a very raw way. He told notice of this.

"I can see that I've made you very uncomfortable but that is how I feel. Before I agree to anything, who are you?"

"My name is Mary Doodley. I'm an attorney for Mark Norrington."

"And you are also the ex-fiancee of Mark Norrington. "

A look of horror came over Mary's face.

"How did you know this?"

"Let's just say that I did some research because I knew that someone from Mark Norrington's campaign was going to send someone either to talk to me or my mom. He doesn't want his dirty little secret to come out which would derail his bid for governor."

The door slowly opened and Fran peered thru the door.

"A miniature Marjorie Norrington in looks. Thankfully not in personality. Well you know how bad she treated you. If anyone has any doubts that Mark Norrington is my biological father, just look at her. As far as I'm concerned, Vern Fields is my real father, the one who cared about me and looked after me. Mr. Norrington could care less about me. He only cares about winning the governorship. "

In about a month, Jack Sparrow was the owner of the Norrington Property which he paid $1.00 for.


	11. Chapter 11

At age 50, Captain Sparrow finally got married for the first time. The nun Maria Gomez who was 30 years old was caught kissing him and was kicked out of the convent. No one had believed her when she said that with the exception of kissing the Captain that nothing else had happened. The rumor mill had been that she had been sleeping with the Captain for years.

Someone had typed up a copy of the entry of the Captain's diary. Johnny was sitting in the bedroom where Jack was lying in bed. He had copies of what was printed in the old diary. Jack read the diary.

"I made sure Maria was very drunk on our wedding night. This made the consummation of our marriage easier. Maria was very tipsy, should I say.

"The Captain didn't mince words on this, did he?" said Maxine who had walked into the room.

"Oh no, he didn't. Sure didn't."

"What I would say , Too Much Information."

A couple of hours later Maxine was reading a copy of the diary in her room. She was staying at the guest cottage which used to be owned by the Norringtons.

"Maria had 3 children in rapid succession and then she didn't get pregnant again for a long time. I figured it had something to do with getting the mumps but I know now that this wasn't the case."

1760's – two months after Jack got the mumps

Jack was grateful that he hadn't died from getting the mumps. He was sick for nearly a month, he couldn't get out of bed, couldn't eat much and had lost about 30 pounds. At one point it was touch and go as to whether he would survive.

There was a full moon that shone into the bedroom. There was a cool breeze. After nearly a month of sleeping apart, Maria came back into Jack's room to sleep.

"I've been thinking sinful and lustful thoughts about you."

"Oh really Maria, tell me all about it dear."

"Can't say it out loud but I can certainly act it out."

"Good, show me what you are thinking."

Maria ripped her clothing off and then ripped Jack's shirt off.

They both started laughing.

A couple of hours later as the sun came up, neither Jack nor Maria could sleep. It was early Sunday.

"You know what Maria, why don't I tell the minster how improper you were early this morning? You were most improper by ripping my clothing off. Then you couldn't keep your hands off of me? Some of the things that you whispered in my ear a proper lady would never say not even in the privacy of the bedroom. I can't even say those things. What came over you? Did the devil influence you. I never seen a woman be this aggressive."

"The devil made me do it. "

"And he's a terrible influence on you."

Maxine laughed when she read this passage in the diary.

The last pregnancy that Maria had was when she was 43 years old. She didn't know that she was pregnant as she had no morning sickness or weight gain. After nearly a day of being in labor, Maria finally gave birth.

Two weeks later, she died. The Captain was filled with grief for nearly a year after her death. He had one of his grown daughters come in to look after his baby son. His diary was filled with his feelings of feeling lost without Maria. He spent a lot of time at his bar working.

Now that he was in his 60's, the Captain wasn't attracting the women like he was in his younger days. They didn't come up to him, flirt with him, or throw themselves at him like they did when he was younger. Even so, it wasn't long before he found a companion. Sally Jones was 35 years old and was widowed. She had had 2 children who died before they were 10 years old.

The couple married but didn't have any children. Jack blamed it on the mumps.

The Captain had seen all of his 10 children grow up and have children, or then had children... The family had been lucky as all the children who were adults had lived into adulthood and all the children that were born lived.

The movie was a success.


End file.
